I'm Sorry
by Faux Princess
Summary: "I'm Sorry, Rukia." Those were the words I said to her because I thought that after I lived my life we can be together in Soul Society...oh how wrong I was. Hitsugaya/Rukia. One-sided Ichigo/Rukia. One-shot


**hey there!**

**I haven't uploaded in a while...and I am planning on finishing my Hyuga alchemist story! I'm just thinking on how to write it yet...hehe**

**I tried to branch out to bleach in this one...I have been having this plot in my head for a few weeks now so I decided to just write it.**

**please review and tell me your thoughts on this story, It's my first bleach one...lol**

**This is my start for celebrating our summer vacation! yey! **

**I do not own the characters...just the plot.**

* * *

His Life

"I'm sorry, Rukia."

Those were the words that I said 50 years ago. The words that made her beautiful violet eyes wide with shock, hurt and betrayal.

It hurt me to say it, but I knew it had to be said.

She was a shinigami, a death god who protects the souls of the departed and guides them to heaven, otherwise known as Soul Society.

And I'm a weird human-shinigami hybrid with high reiatsu that wishes to protect my family and loved ones.

I knew we weren't meant to be yet. And I really mean _yet_.

I'll still grow old while she'll look the same. She has a job as a protector while I have to finish my studies first. I'll change while she stays the same. And most importantly, because our bodies are different, we will never be able to have a family.

That's while I'm alive anyway.

So I made the decision to live my life in the human world, to finish school, get a job, build my own family and grow old.

She'll always be in Soul Society. She's too strong to die in a mission, so she'll still be there when I die. And when we finally meet once again, I know that we'll finally be able to be together.

-LINE BREAK-

His Death

I'm done with the academy. Finally!

Who knew that I'll still need to graduate and learn kido to be a full fledged shinigami? I actually thought that I'll be instantly given a seated position in Gotei 13. And why do I have to be under Byakuya's squad!

For the years that I was at school, I saw and heard about the friends that I once knew.

Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime and Ishida were in the academy with him. Although Ishida was pretty pissed because will become a shinigami, he'll still do it because he feels that because he has the power he'll use it to save others.

Renji, Hisagi and Matsumoto were promoted and became captain of the squads 3, 5 and 9 respectively.

And Rukia became the lieutenant of the thirteenth division.

Rukia…

I've only seen her twice since I've 'died'. Once when she told me to go to the academy and at our graduation.

She's still as beautiful as when we last saw each other. Even our interactions are the same. I still call her midget, and her punches still hurt like hell, but that only gives me the reassurance I need that we _both _still feel the same.

-LINE BREAK-

Ichigo was walking towards the sixth division barracks after delivering the paperwork of his captain to the first division when he saw something that caught his attention.

A girl in shinigami robes was standing beneath a cherry blossom tree. She was on the short side with shoulder length black hair, beautiful violet eyes and a few strands of hair in the middle of her eyes.

"Oi! Rukia!" yelled Ichigo while running towards his friend and long time love.

The girl, Rukia, turned to face him with a bright smile. Upon seeing him though her smile slipped a bit and her eyes showed a bit of confusion but she quickly masked it.

"Oh! It's you Ichigo…"

Ichigo frowned a bit, "what do you mean 'oh! It's you'? Were you expecting someone else?"

"Hmm? No, not really. So did you want something?" Asked Rukia while raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing really, I just-" Ichigo was suddenly interrupted by a certain short someone with tan skin, spiky white hair and cold teal eyes.

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! What are you doing?" asked the one who interrupted their talk.

Ichigo looked annoyed at the interruption while Rukia looked amused. Ichigo was the first to speak.

"We were just catching up Toshiro, what's your problem?"

Rukia smirked, "Yes Toshiro, what _is_ your problem?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the dignified captain of the tenth division of Gotei 13 flushed a bit pink at the question and a tick appeared in his forehead. He slowly and menacingly said Rukia's name, and Rukia laughed while Ichigo looked at the two back and forth.

"Anyway Rukia," says Ichigo, "I was wondering if you want to go out sometime? You know, like old times."

Both Rukia and Toshiro stilled and slowly looked at Ichigo. While Rukia's expression showed shock Hitsugaya's face clearly showed an expression of anger.

After clenching his fists Hitsugaya stomped away from them while Rukia stayed behind to say something to Ichigo.

"…Ichigo… I'm sorry but…. It's been decades since you left me and I'm sorry to say but… I can't go out with you now, I'm sorry but I've moved on and I'm very happy with my life right now."

And with that Rukia turned away from the gaping Ichigo and ran after the 10th division captain.

-LINE BREAK-

"Toshiro! Oi! Wait up Toshiro!" Yelled Rukia.

Hitsugaya stopped walking and waited for her, but he didn't look at her after she caught up with him.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Rukia's forehead scrunched up in confusion, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" was Hitsugaya's gruff reply.

Rukia just smiled and said "I _am_ with my boyfriend."

Hitsugaya's anger seemed to melt away from that statement and his cheeks flushed from what Rukia said. He slowly turned to Rukia and sighed, "I'm sorry Rukia, I don't know what got over me."

"Actually, you _do_ know what got over you. You get jealous very easily Toshiro." Said Rukia while raising an eyebrow at him.

Hitsugaya blushed once again and he crossed his arms in embarrassment. "Tch! Well sorry for being jealous!"

Rukia just smiled at him once more, "That's okay because you're _my _easily jealous boyfriend."

They both started walking once again with Hitsugaya's hand clasping Rukia's smaller hand and smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**please review! I'm kinda addicted to reviews...lol**


End file.
